


Christmas Overload

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [9]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Clexmas18, Day4, Deck the Halls, F/F, First Christmas, New house, married clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are celebrating Christmas in their first house and Clarke goes a little bit crazy with the decorations





	Christmas Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 4: Deck the Halls #Clexmas18

* * *

“Are you sure we need all this stuff, love?” Lexa asked as she took the overflowing cart in front of her and the other one in front of her wife.

“Yes,” Clarke looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Lexa knew that look and shook her head with a sigh, “Don’t you trust me baby?”

“That’s a trick question, Clarke and you know it,” Lexa smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek making Clarke smile, “Ready to go?”

“We’re not done yet,” Clarke maneuvered her cart down another isle filled with more Christmas lights, wreaths and ribbon. Lexa had happily went along when Clarke suggested they go shopping for decorations. She was used to Clarke’s excitement with the holiday, but this was their first Christmas in their new house.

Clarke wanted perfect and that was exactly what Lexa intended to give her. Even if that included being dragged around from store to store getting all new decorations because Clarke had an idea and all Lexa care about was making her happy.

“Okay, babe,” Lexa took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “Whatever you want.”

Clarke lit up as she pulled down a wreath with fake snow and Lexa saw Clarke giggle when she realized it had lights as well, “What do you think of this one?”

“We already have three wreaths, love,” Lexa paused, “do we really need a fourth?” Clarke slanted her a look, “Let’s get it,” Lexa took it and piled precariously on top of the cart and used one hand to hold it in place.

“Thanks babe,” Clarke kissed her lightly on lips and Lexa wished they were home so she could kiss her wife like she’d been thinking about since they woke up this morning.

“Are we done now?” Lexa laughed as a box of lights tumbled from the cart, but Lexa caught it before it hit the ground.

“We’re done,” Clarke took the box from her and put it under her arm, “For now.”

Before, Lexa could protest, Clarke headed towards checkout and all Lexa could do was follow. She did her best not to think about what the total would be and was instead thankful that both her and Clarke had good paying jobs that allowed them to lead a comfortable life.

The total was way more than she wanted, but Lexa swiped her card with Clarke tucked into her side. She tucked her card back in her wallet and put the receipt in her coat, “Do we have enough room in the car?”

“We’ll make it work,” Clarke shrugged good naturedly and pulled her towards the door, “I can’t wait to decorate.”

“You’ve always done a fantastic job in our apartment, I know you’ll do a even better job at our house,” Lexa meant every word she said because Clarke had a knack with decorating. Maybe it was her artistic ability that gave her an edge.

“Thanks, baby,” Clarke grinned and unlocked the car and Lexa started piling in bag after bag. She was grateful they’d driven the SUV and not the car. Otherwise there wasn’t a chance this all would fit. Clarke put the last bag on the top and Lexa had to shut the trunk quickly to prevent some of the bags from spilling back out.

“It will be interesting to open the trunk when we get home,” Lexa commented as she opened the passenger door for her wife, but Clarke surprised her. Instead of climbing inside, Clarke crowded her against car and pressed against her.

“It means so much to me that you’re willing to do this for me,” Clarke kissed her jaw and dragged her teeth down to her neck. Lexa shivered and gripped Clarke’s hips tightly, “I know this isn’t your thing, but you do it for me.”

“Of course,” Lexa groaned, “I would,” She tilted her head back to give Clarke more access and forgot they were standing the a crowded parking lot.

“I love you, Lex,” Clarke leaned up and kissed her hard and pressed a thigh between Lexa’s legs. Clarke bit her lip and tugged it. Lexa’s grip tightened as arousal spiked through her.

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered out as Clarke went back to kissing and biting her neck. She knew Clarke would more than likely leave a mark, but at the moment, Lexa didn’t care. Lexa pulled her closer and streaked her hands up the back of Clarke’s shirt beneath her multiple layers.

Lexa felt Clarke shiver as her cold hands pressed against Clarke’s warm, silky skin. Lexa needed her naked and under her right now. Just as she was about to open the back door and pull Clarke inside, a cart rattled by.

Sights and sounds came back to her and Lexa was aware of people talking and laughing around her. It pulled Lexa back to her senses and she reluctantly pulled away. Lexa couldn’t help but smile when Clarke chased her lips.

“Babe, we’re in public,” Lexa held her away from her even though her body was craving a release, “Let’s get home.”

“What are we waiting for,” Clarke husked and dragged a finger right above her waistband. Lexa covered Clarke’s hand with hers, “Let’s go,” Clarke pulled her hand away and climbed in. She shut the door and hurried around the other side.

“Yes, Mrs. Griffin-Woods,” Lexa grinned. They were still newlyweds and had only been married six months, but they’d been together the last five years. They’d met in college their junior year. Clarke had just transferred from being pre-med to art and they shared a class together. From then on, Lexa had been enamored and a couple months later, Lexa finally got the courage up to ask her out.

The rest was history and Lexa played with Clarke’s wedding ring on her finger as she drove back to their house. The best day of her life was their wedding day and she vowed to put up with Clarke’s crazy which included her wife going overboard on Christmas decorations.

“Why do we live so far from the store?” Clarke complained beside her and put a hand on her thigh.

“We don’t, but someone insisted on going to almost every store in the city to find the perfect decorations,” Lexa teased, “So we’re farther from home than normal.”

“But just wait until everything is decorated,” Clarke clapped her hands together in her excitement.

Lexa nodded, loving the look of pure joy on Clarke’s face. She pulled into their neighborhood that had only been home for the last two months.

Lexa smiled as she remembered how many houses they’d looked at until finally finding the perfect one. Clarke had sworn up and down that she didn’t believe they were asking for too much, but it if was going to their forever home, than they’d agreed it had to be right.

Pulling into their driveway, Lexa sat idling as she took in their house that was a ranch with a wide front porch that housed a couple rocking chairs. It was a five bedroom, four bathroom house with its own master suite and finished basement.

“Let's go decorate, love,” Lexa said with enthusiasm.

“First, there's something else I wanna do,” Clarke replied, licking her lips.

“What's that?” Lexa stared at Clarke’s lips.

“You.”

-=-  
A couple hours later, Lexa was up on the ladder stringing up lights per Clarke's instructions. Clarke had chosen white icicle lights to follow their roofline and thankfully, Lexa was almost done.

“Clarke,” Lexa called over her shoulder, “How does this look?” Lexa craned her neck to see Clarke currently inflating a snowman and a Santa to put in their yard.

Clarke looked up at her and grinned, “Looks great!”

Lexa sighed in relief and finished the last strand before climbing down. She had good timing because Clarke had finished up with her inflatables and had positioned them in the yard.

“Inside now?” Lexa asked rubbing her frozen hands together, “Please.”

“Yeah we need to get warmed up,” Clarke shifted one the reindeer to the left before she smiled in satisfaction.

“I like the sound of that,” Lexa hummed and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. She settled her head on Clarke's shoulder and kissed her neck.

Clarke laughed heartily, “Get your mind out of the gutter, babe. Wasn't earlier enough to hold you over?” Clarke laced their lands together and leaned back into her embrace.

“With you,” Lexa kissed her cheek, “Never.”

“Smooth talker,” Clarke turned to capture her lips in a long tender kiss. Lexa moaned as Clarke's tongue danced with hers.

“You bring it out of me,” Lexa whispered against her lips.

“It's good out here, don't you think?”

“It's perfect,” Lexa looked around and took stock of the front of the house. The lights were hung, there was a light up Santa and reindeer on the roof, not including the inflatable one on ground. A light up ‘Seasons Greetings’ was in the front yard with penguins, a polar bear and more snowmen.

It was completely over the top, but Clarke loved it so she did too.

“Now we gonna finish inside,” Clarke turned around in her arms and kissed her. Lexa kissed her back before Clarke took off inside with Lexa following dutifully behind her.

Luckily Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Anya had come earlier to help with the inside because otherwise, Lexa was going to crash from exhaustion. She had no idea how Clarke had so much energy for all this.

Walking inside, Lexa noted the lights strung up all around the ceiling and around doorways. Garland and lights decorated the mantle and fireplace, ribbons were around the railing going upstairs and downstairs. In front of the bay window, fairy lights hung around because that’s where Clarke wanted the tree.

It made sense to Lexa because the tree would become the focal point of the room. As of right now, it was bare which had Lexa scratch her chin. She was sure, Clarke had gotten out the fake tree they’d been using the last few years, but didn’t see it anywhere.

“Hey, love,” Lexa questioned as she turned in a circle, possibly wondering if Clarke had chosen to put it somewhere else and not tell her, “Where’s the tree?”

Clarke came up beside her, “We’re getting a real one,” She handed her a bottle of water which Lexa eagerly took a drink of.

“What’s wrong with the one we have?”

“Nothing is wrong it, per say, I just thought a real one for our first home would be nice,” Clarke put a hand on her arm, “If that’s okay with you.”

Lexa pondered a moment, “Aren’t they a lot of work?”

“Not from what I’ve researched and heard, they aren’t,” Clarke linked their fingers and kissed her hand.

“Okay, we can, but nothing better come flying out of it or crawling out of it,” Lexa warned playfully.

“You grew up in the country, how are you scared of things like that?” Clarke teased, “I might just have to talk to your mom.”

“You wouldn’t,” Lexa squeezed her hand and scoffed, “I’m not scared, I just don’t want anything in our house.”

“I understand, I don’t either,” Clarke pulled her towards the couch and pushed her down. Clarke straddled her lap, “I found this really cool place to get the tree,” Clarke’s excitement was contagious and Lexa nodded for her to go ahead, “It’s about an hour outside of the city where you can cut down your tree.”

“Is that safe?” Lexa couldn’t resist asking, “I mean there has to be some law that…” Clarke pressed a finger to lips.

“Uh huh, no lawyer talk,” Clarke shook her head, “It will be fun, what do you say?”

The last thing, Lexa wanted to do was disappoint her wife, “Okay, but if I get hurt, I’m blaming you.”

“But Mrs, Griffin-Woods, I could be your doctor and take care of you,” Clarke trailed a hand down her chest, “Maybe even give you a sponge bath.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I still don’t want you to get hurt,” Lexa locked eyes with the ocean blue. Clarke’s eyes had been the first feature, Lexa noticed when they met and to this day, she still loved them.

“Who said anything about me?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow and Lexa hated how sexy Clarke looked when she was cocky.

“Oh I see how it is,” Lexa shook her head with a laugh, “You want me to do all the work.”

“I can’t think of anything sexier at the moment than my woman chopping down our very own Christmas tree,” Clarke shrugged, “Sue me.”

“We don’t own an axe,” Lexa replied and saw Clarke smirk.

“Don’t worry, they provide all the necessary equipment. So what do you say?”

“I say,” Lexa paused, “We’re cutting down a tree.”

“Yes,” Clarke smiled and kissed her.

If something as simple as Christmas decorations and chopping down a tree made Clarke this happy, Lexa would do it without complaint. Their friends called her whipped, but Lexa didn’t care because all that mattered to her was Clarke’s happiness and what Clarke wanted, Clarke got. It was as simple as that.

All Clarke had to do was ask.

-=-

The Christmas Tree farm was not at all what Lexa expected as they pulled down the long gravel driveway. It was like a vineyard, but instead of grapes, it was Christmas trees. Lexa had all kinds of questions, but didn’t voice any of them, not even sure what to say.

“I made an appointment with Nyko. He will be our guide on how to do this and help us if we need it,” Clarke kissed her cheek.

Lexa smiled and turned off the car. She got out and hurried to open Clarke’s door as a big bearded man approached them. He looked the a lumberjack with his faded jeans, flannel, boots and bushy beard. She noticed his eyes were kind and he held out his hand as he approached.

“Welcome, welcome,” He smiled, “I’m Nyko.”

Clarke shook his hand first followed by her, “I’m Clarke and this is my wife, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded as Nyko led them towards the trees, “So how it works is you go through find the tree you want,” Sounded easier enough to her, Lexa thought, “Than you put the safety goggles on, both of you and take the ax. I’ll help guide you from there.”

“Sounds pretty straightforward,” Lexa mumbled as Clarke took her hand in hers and followed Nyko down the dirt path.

“It is, but safety first,” Nyko smiled, “Any particular size you’re looking for?”

Lexa looked at Clarke knowing this was her domain.

“I’m not sure, ten feet maybe,” Clarke glanced at her, “Would that work?”

“I think so, we have sixteen foot high ceilings, so should work,” She thought about the room and knew it would work well.

“So a ten to twelve footer then?” Nyko asked.

“That works,” Clarke agreed, “Right, babe?”

“Yep,” Lexa continued following Nyko.

“Any particular kind?”

“There’s different kinds?” Lexa asked out loud, feeling stupid all the sudden. She never thought of Christmas trees being different.

“Yes,” Nyko laughed, “there’s pine, cedar, fir, spruce and cypress.”

“I love the smell of pine,” Clarke admitted with a fond smile, “It reminds me of you,”

Lexa blushed scarlet as Nyko looked back and forth between them with a grin, “Really?”

“Yes,” Clarke kissed her red cheek only making her blush harder.

“We can get pine,” Lexa mumbled and shifted foot to foot with her head down.

“Okay,” Nyko said loudly, “Should I ask what kind of pine tree? White pine? Scotch pine? Virginia pine?” He laughed, “Couldn’t resist.”

Lexa laughed and liked the guy. He wasn’t treating them any different that she could see and that meant a lot to her. She felt Clarke laugh beside her as well.

“Can we just look and see?” Clarke asked.

“Of course, of course,” Nyko took them to the start of one of the paths, “This line here on both sides are some are pine trees in the size you’re looking for.”

Lexa was glad they came early because there wasn’t another soul in sight. She was relieved to know only Clarke and Nyko would be witness to her chopping down a tree for the first time.

“Thanks,” Clarke dragged her down the row and she was immediately assaulted by the smell of pine from every direction. It was overwhelming and gave her a slight headache, but ignored it, “See any you like?”

“There’s so many to choose from,” Lexa looked around her. Some had thick branches and others were thinner. She was overwhelmed and had no clue, “You pick.”

“I want us to do this together,” Clarke pouted.

“Okay, how about we each other chose one that we like and than decide between the two?”

“Oh, I like that idea,” Clarke kissed her quickly and looked back at Nyko, “That okay?”

“Of course,” He nodded and stood back.

“Split up?” Lexa asked, already eyeing one she liked.

“Yep,” Clarke took off down the path, her boots slapping the dirt as she ran.

Lexa grinned and looked back at Nyko, “I already know which one I like. Can you tell me what type this one is?” She walked over to the one she liked. It was twelve foot and had big bushy branches and knew that Clarke would love it.

“This one is a white pine, it's one of our more popular trees,” Nyko looked at her, “It’s a very nice choice.”

“Thank you,” Lexa grinned and saw Clarke stopped at another waving at her, “Will you remember this one?”

“No worries,” Nyko pulled out a piece of ribbon and tied around one of the branches, “There.”

Lexa grinned and took off towards Clarke and took in her ten foot tree, “Nyko?”

“This is a Scotch pine,” He answered.

“Nice tree, love,” Lexa kissed her head, “Want to see mine?”

“Yes,” Clarke smiled and looped her arm around her waist. Lexa led her back the way she came and stopped Clarke. She put a hand over her eyes.

“Remove the ribbon, please,” Lexa asked. Nyko did and stepped back.

She removed her hand from Clarke’s eyes, “Which one do you think I chose?”

Clarke looked in front of her and Lexa loved the look of concentration on her face. She put a hand on her shoulder as Clarke picked out the exact same one she did.

“This one?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Lexa wondered out loud.

“I know you and I think this is the one,” Clarke jumped up and down, “Now we cut it down?”

“Yes,” Nyko disappeared a moment and came back with two pairs of safety glasses and a ax, “Who’s chopping?”

“She is,” Clarke pointed to her, “I’m gonna watch.”

Nyko handed her the glasses first which she slipped on and than the ax. It was heavier than she expected, “Now I just chop?”

“Yes, but try and chop it down as low as you can,” Nyko pointed and Lexa nodded that she understood.

“Stay back, love,” Lexa nudged her back, “please.”

“Okay, Lex,” Clarke took a few more steps back, “Now get chopping.”

Lexa laughed, “Yes, dear,” She hefted the axe and walked up to the tree. She kept Nyko’s instructions in her mind as she swung down and hit the tree. It made a indention and she had to fight to pull it out. She figured if she continuously hit in the same spot, it would come down faster.

She prided herself on being in shape, even went to the gym four times a week, but this was working muscles, Lexa didn’t even know she had. She kept chopping and the only thing that kept her going was when she glanced back at Clarke to see her watching with her bottom lip between her teeth and desire in her eyes.

Feeling confident, Lexa swung harder and watched Clarke’s eyes dilate. She was turned on just watching her. She hit it again and heard cracking. Lexa immediately moved back to watch the tree hit the ground with a thud.

“Good job, Lexa,” Nyko clapped her on the shoulder and took the axe, “I’ll get this bundled up for you and loaded on your car.”

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled. Lexa watched as Nyko picked up the tree and threw it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. Once he disappeared, Clarke turned to her and jumped in her arms.

“That was so fucking sexy, baby,” Clarke kissed her hard as Lexa gripped her ass to hold her in place, “Just wait until we get home.”

“I like the sound of this already,” Lexa kissed her again and squeezed her ass.

“Me too,” Clarke hugged her tight, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Clarke chanted in her ear.

“You’re welcome, let’s go home,” Lexa carried her to the car where Nyko was tying the tree to the roof. Lexa was surprised he was that quick, but loved the efficiency and he even offered to follow them back to help them set it up.

She agreed because she had no idea how they would do it by themselves.

Once they got home, Clarke couldn’t wait to decorate the tree and they spent the next few hours decorating the tree with Christmas music playing, the fire roaring behind them and hot chocolate with a splash of Irish cream.

The tree looked spectacular once they were finished. It was in water like they were told, a red and silver snowflake tree skirt around. The tree had a snowflake topper that flashed red and white and the tree was wrapped in red and silver ribbon and adorned in red, white and silver ornaments.

Clarke definitely had an eye for decorating. In the middle of the tree, just like every year prior was a space for their personal ornaments. For every year they were together, they had an ornament. They had their first Christmas one with their picture, two doves kissing for their second and so on. Their newest one was one with them at their wedding and the date across the bottom.

“It’s perfect,” Clarke whispered in awe as she turned off all the interior lights, letting the Christmas tree and other lights be present.

“It really is,” Lexa noticed the tree, but her attention was on Clarke. Her Angel. No matter how beautiful all the decorations were, Clarke out shined everything and everyone.

Clarke was what was perfect in her eyes.

-=-


End file.
